


Caught off Guard

by Maraenian



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraenian/pseuds/Maraenian
Summary: Klaus was late, Diego was grumpy and Five was badass, in other words, it was a normal day. Until they reached the mission location and Klaus realised old memories would be brought up - some good and some bad.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this historically accurate but my only help was Google so literally have no clue what I’m doing. I might have the wrong war in the wrong century for all I know so feel free to point out any inaccuracies 😂

It was a miserly day when Klaus was dragged downstairs by Ben to a family meeting and, to be honest, he could not be bothered. The meetings always end in an argument, at least 5 different plans and - most importantly - no mention of where they were going. Taking this into consideration may make you realise just why Klaus wasn’t feeling up to shuffling downstairs, although it didn’t help that a desperate Swedish woman had been chattering in his ear obnoxiously for the entire night.

Dragging his feet along the hardwood floors he loped along besides Ben before sliding precariously down the banister and into the dining room . Diego scowled at him, his usual lovely greeting.

‘You took your sweet time’, he groused,’We’ve already gone over the most of the case so you’ll just have to deal’, Klaus was unfortunately quite familiar with tthis situation  as it happened literally everytime they left the house.

As Allie pushed a mug of hot coffee into his hands - caffeine was the closest alternative he could get to being high - and pulled out a chair for him he  collapsed down and put his head into the table, folding his arms in a jumble beneath him. He took a deep breath and closed his preparing to fall asleep...

...Only to be whacked playfully on the head by Luther as he came past, provoking him to let out an indignant huff.

‘Rise and shine Klaus, we got a mission abroad so Five’s gonna have to take us’, the insufferable grin that spread over One’s face only caused him to groan louder; he hated teleporting, it made him feel like all his limbs weren’t on the right parts of his body, a pretty disgusting thought for someone who had seen corpses in a similar position get up and walk around. 

But as Klaus knew next to nothing about the mission itself his only option though was to just go with it , besides, as it’s abroad he couldn’t get there quick enough any other way he’d just have to grin and bear it. The coffee was amazing though, so there was one plus.


	2. Klaus’ Feelings Hit Him in the Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of misfits finally reach their destination.

‘Klaus’

 

‘No’

 

‘Klaus’

 

‘No, I gotta finish my coffee first’

 

‘Klaus, get up’

 

‘It’s just an investigation it can wait like 2 seconds while I drink my life-giving potion, okay?’

 

The glare the Diego was sent his way did absolutely nothing to deter him and Klaus just kept on leisurely drinking his coffee. Somebody - Luther he’s assuming by the bass - let out a sigh behind him and turned to the door.

 

‘Look if I’m really so annoying why don’t you just leave without me?’ Klaus retorted, he literally never did anything in missions - except get in the way of course.

Another sigh could be heard and he had a feeling he said the wrong thing. Again.

 

‘Because Klaus, you just said it yourself, it isn’t a fight it’s an investigation’, Luther already had a tired air to him,’ it’s about paranormal activity so we need you to see whether there are any ghosts hanging around or it’s something else we need to deal with.’

 

Klaus perked up significantly, god he might actually be useful on a mission for once, who woulda thought that would ever happen?

 

Rapidly downing his coffee Klaus grabbed the nearest coat he could find and pulled his boots on. The door was looking mighty more inviting now.

 

With Klaus up and ready to go the rest of the offbeat family grabbed their things and got ready for action, (not that there would be much of it, they’ll probably just watch Klaus sit on the floor for a few hours) before Five pushed them all into a circle.

 

A few seconds later, they were gone.

 

The dysfunctional family appeared in the centre of what seemed to be a parking lot. Surrounding them were pastel coloured buildings with green and blue roofs and creamy smooth walls on all the buildings. It was a developing country with a strangely familiar script written on the shop signs and dirt roads that blew dust into eyebrows and up your nostrils.

 

It made Klaus feel bittersweet, know if only he could figure out why.

 

’...we’re just investigating so there is no need to voice any of our concerns to the locals, that is if we even find anything to be concerned about of course.’

 

Ah yes, Luther was still talking. He likes to give little pep talks at the beginning of everything we do together as if he’s some sort of big brother. Honestly, it’s infuriating. Back on topic though, Klaus still didn’t know where they were and when they would be leaving.

 

’Oi, guys, where the in the actual hell are we? As you all know I got a bit...sidetracked at breakfast, ’ A grin wriggled its way into his face, how he loved annoying his siblings, and judging by the scowl everybody was wearing, he had succeeded.

 

Diego, as always, jumped at the chance to call him an idiot, ’ If you had been there when we asked you to better you would already know, Dumb Dumb.’ Luther, who had already walked off, seemed to be done with Klaus’ chit chat, Five wasn't exactly the most likely candidate to give a straight answer and Vanya was attempting to ask a local about directions which meant the only person to give a vaguely helpful reply was Allison.

 

’ We’re in South Vietnam, I think, in a city which was used a battleground, ’whilst Allison kept on nattering away, Klaus froze, ’Kuh Sans think it was called? or no wait maybe it was-’,

 

’Khe Sanh’ Allison fell silent at his murmur.

 

Klaus sucked in a breath and scrubbed his face roughly.

 

’Yeah, how did you know?’ Allison’s pretty face was crinkled in confusion which only worsened when Klaus sat down on the grime-covered ground, his movements halting.

 

Klaus didn’t look up when Allison crouched down next to him, nor when she turned and walked away. He didn’t move a muscle when Luther yelled for everyone to keep up or when Five sat down on the sandy pathway, pressed a comforting hand into his back and yelled to the others to wait.

 

He’ll be damned if he ever goes onto that battlefield again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m sorry for any historical inaccuracies, I do try I swear😂. This is kind l the crux of the problem so next time will be the other’s and their reactions to Klaus’ meltdown. Also, I apologise if I offend anybody with my depiction of PTSD or anxiety as I have never had any longterm or serious experience with them myself, please correct me if you feel it would help.


	3. In Which the Family Realises

A gunshot echoed through his mind, quiet and weak, but that's all it took for him to snap.

 

The ground moved beneath his feet and yelling flew over his head. Klaus’ already heavy breathing quickened.

 

No.

 

This isn't happening.

 

A bullet hurtled past his face.

 

He's fine.

 

He’ll be fine.

 

The pastel street signs and melted into foxholes as the men shuffled along the floor next to him. He could smell the dirt and feel the foreboding in the air.

 

Then there was Dave, and he was lying on the floor with blood surrounding him. Klaus lunged toward him -

 

But it’s not real.

 

A sob escaped from his mouth and he slams his hands over his ears and scrunches his eyes closed. The pressure on his chest was too much and he couldn’t breath and the air was too dusty and everything was too much and - Five?

 

Why was Five here?

 

’Klaus, you gotta breath’

 

How could he breath when they were going to force him to stay in this battlefield?

 

’Calm down’

 

What's that?

 

’It’s the 13th of March, 2019’

 

Klaus sucked in a breath in surprise. That meant...

 

’We’re gonna take you home’

 

Home.

 

He wanted to go home.

 

Reaching forward he shakily grabbed Five’s hand, gasped in another breath and felt himself being hauled upwards towards the sky.

 

\----------------------------------

 

 

Five let out a breath he didn't know he’d been holding when Klaus finally allowed himself to be hoisted off the ground and into his arms. He’d known Klaus went on a time traveling trip but the Vietnam War? God, his brother really does have the worst luck.

 

His skin was pasty and his hands were unsteady as he curled himself into a ball, practically on Five’s lap. But Five was fine with it, if only because of the guilt, guilt over his brother.

 

He should have asked Klaus where he went, or if he was okay, or why he destroyed the suitcase so violently. No wonder he looked so jittery when he first appeared back in the right century, he’d just fought someone else’s war. Five had just chalked it up to Klaus being relieved to be home, or perhaps going through withdrawal.

 

Around him his siblings looked stunned at Klaus’ outburst. Ah, of course, they didn't know.

 

’Is he okay?’ Vanya’s voice was small as she stared.

 

Klaus by this point was leaning against a wall with one hand on his face, sucking in deep breaths, but he looked better than a few minutes ago.

 

’Why don’t you ask him?’

 

Everyone glanced at each other before Allison stooped down next to Klaus and put an arm around his shoulder.

 

’You feeling any better?’ she tried to sound confident.

 

There was silence, just for a moment.

 

Then Klaus looked up and grinned awkwardly ’Well I felt like I walked through a major hurricane a few minutes ago, but now it's only a small earthquake so...yes?’ the attempt at banter allowed everyone to let out a sigh of relief, not all hope was lost.

 

Luther heaved Klaus up, making sure to be careful when setting him in his feet, whilst everyone else got into a circle.

 

Five’s eyes screwed up, his fists clenched and purple seeped through his bones.

And then, they were gone.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too dramatic, my thought was that it was like pressure and it had built up over time leaving Klaus with this massive panic attack when he least expected it (no idea if that's how it works ). I might edit this chapter a bit later on but so far I’ve done all I can with it, hope you enjoy<3
> 
> I would also like to thank everybody who has left kudos or a comment, it makes me so happy to know that people enjoy what I create😊.


	4. One Last Time

Klaus breathed in the steam which wafted onto his face from the mug of hot chocolate, looking anywhere but his siblings. He had finally mucked up to the point where they didn't even reach the area they were investigating before they had to leave, and yet his family were only looking at him with warmth.

 

What in the actual hell is going on?

 

’Klaus’, Five snapped him out of his thoughts, prompting him to speak, ’ are you gonna tell your family or just leave them hanging?’

 

Right, they wanted an explanation. Inhaling sharply he put his mug on the coffee table and leant forwards onto his hands, catching a glimpse of something ghostly in the corner of his eye. Looking up he gave a small smile. Ben was here, and thank God for it too, Klaus wasn't sure he could do it without him.

 

 

Looking at his brother chilling on the arm of the sofa he steeled himself and began the story.

 

’When you found out that I had...time travelled Five, I specifically didn't tell you where to. Because I didn't want to remember.

I’m assuming you’ve figured it out by now though?’

 

A small nod was his only response.

 

’For those of you that don't know, when Hazel and Cha-cha’s briefcase went missing it was because I took it when I escaped from them. They, um, took me hostage when they couldn't find Five in the house...’

\----------------------------------

 

Diego clenched the leather armrest of the chair he was sitting in, sharply manicured nails sinking into the fabric.

 

It all made far to much sense now, why Klaus suddenly felt the need to be clean and why he looked like something a cat would puke up. Why the hell had nobody questioned when Klaus went missing? Oh yeah, because they chalked it up to his drug addiction.

 

Klaus had gone upstairs after describing what happened to him. No one protested; he looked exhausted, emotionally and physically. Unfortunately, though, that left the rest of them downstairs to stew over their mistakes.

 

’We aren't gonna get anywhere if we keep just sitting here’, Luther was the first to speak, ’We need to figure out a way to make it up to him’

 

There was a moment of silence before Allison began to think.

 

’Well, what does he really want, more than anything.’

 

’For us to treat him better? Maybe?’

 

’What about getting clean’

 

’Nah, I'm not convinced on that one, besides, putting someone through withdrawal isn't the best way to make up for a mistake, is it?’

 

’He asked me to tie him up so he could get off drugs a while back now’, Diego’s voice cut through everybody else’s voices like butter, ’ but he did have a bit of a tantrum after he changed his mind and I refused to let him go’ , a wince passed over his face, ’He said he would summon Patch if I untied him, I told him he couldn't summon shit whilst he was high’.

 

Everybody let out a sigh, yet another thing to feel guilty about.

 

The only reason Klaus wanted to get clean in the first place was to see Dave, and yet Diego had made him-

 

’-Dave’, the word slipped it way past Diego’s lips.

 

The only this Klaus had wanted was to see Dave.

 

’I know what we have to do’

 

\----------------------------------

 

They were in Missouri, Klaus knew that, but why was completely unclear to him. All of his siblings were being especially secretive, saying it was a surprise, that he just had to wait.

 

’...We’re on Kinswood Lane right now so the entrance should be just up here an around the corner. We’ll have to do a bit of walking to get to the right bit once we’re through though, and we can't pass through the main section or Klaus will get overwhelmed...’

 

Even eavesdropping on their conversations did nothing to help him, it only gave him more questions. Overwhelmed by what? They had insisted he was sober for this so he knew it required his power but where in Missouri could possibly be filled with so many ghosts he couldn't handle it?

 

’...Klaus, Klaus!, we’re here!’

 

A voice brought him out of his daydream and a hand directed his eyes toward a large sign.

 

The Jefferson Barracks National Cemetery.

 

A war cemetery.

 

Behind the placard he could see the thousands of gravestones, their ghosts walking around, all talking with each other. Some had lost limbs, others had bullet wounds but they were all together, as a unit. He assumed many of them knew each other before death and were buried next to their wartime friends. It was a strangely euphoric sight, to see ghosts who aren't lonely .

 

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and leant back into it.

 

’We’re gonna take you round the side so you don’t have to walk through it. There is one memorial, in particular, we want you to see’

 

Klaus sucked in his breath suddenly, it all made sense.

 

As they walked to plaque he felt delirious; finally, he understood why they brought him here.

 

He was going to see Dave again.

 

Rounding a corner they reached a headstone with gold words embossed onto the surface.

 

Remember all who served and sacrificed

1961Khe Sanh 1971

We are eternally bonded

Semper Fidelis

Khe Sanh Veterans

 

Taking a few steps forward he stretched his arm towards the memorial. Klaus’ fingers traced the stone, following the curve of the letters and the cold of the metal.

 

’I will always remember’ he murmured, ’always’

 

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a transparent figure.

 

Dave was standing beside him, his hand placed on his back.

 

’I didn't doubt you for a second’, he was as beautiful as Klaus remembered; soft eyes, a sweet smile and perfect soul.

 

Reaching out he put his hand onto Dave chest and let go. Just for a second, purple embraced the ghost’s figure. Just for a second the world could see his silhouette . Just for a second, Dave was alive.

 

Then violet dissipated and his love vanished from view. Klaus shakily exhaled before turning around. Rubbing his eyes he wiped his tears away and slowly walked back to the group. Looking them in the eye he allowed himself to be wrapped up into a hug.

 

’Thank you’ Klaus whispered.

 

For he had felt his love, one last time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap folks, this story is complete. It’s not the best thing that I’ve ever written but I tried 😂. For anyone who is interested, that memorial and cemetery are real and are located in Missouri, I did my research for this one. Thankyou so much for reading and supporting me through comments and kudos❤️, I’m going to be starting another story at some point in the near future.


End file.
